Describe Your OC
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: A/N inside- just something to help fellow writers out there manage their OCs, especially if you've got loads. Trust me, this helps
1. Template

**Here's a 'Describe Your OC' thing I found on Tumblr- credits to whoever wrote it, sorry I can't find your name!- I'll post the template first. I've done some for some of my OCs, still working on the rest, and I'll post them afterwards so if anyone wants to know more/use them (with permission), here's some tips! ^_^**

* * *

1) Their voice

2) Their smile

3) Their greatest achievement

4) Their insecurities

5) Their shortcomings

6) How they deal with grief

7) How they like to dress

8) What they like to eat

9) Their theme

10) Their fashion sense

11) Their family life

12) Their romantic life

13) Their embarrassing memory from years ago

14) How they react to burning their tongue on hot food

15) How they react to brainfreeze

16) Their dreams

17) Their ambitions

18) How they sleep

19) Their reaction to betrayal

20) Their reaction to a mystery love letter

21) How they react to pain

22) What they're like on two hours of sleep

23) How they act when they're sick

24) What motivates them

25) Why you enjoy them


	2. Louisa

**Describe Your OC-** _ **Louisa**_ **, OC twin sister to Percy Jackson.**

* * *

1) Voice- she drops letters quite a lot, speaks quickly, swears often, very rough speech pattern, a blend of accents as she grew up living rough

2) Smile- more often than not, this lopsided sarcastic smile at someone else's expense. When she's happy, it shows, her whole faces lights up and she gets really excited; when she's grateful, the corners of her mouth tip up; when she's being annoying or she's winning, big triumphant smirk

3) Greatest achievement- not being sent to prison

4) Insecurities- she's short, she hates it, especially when she's standing next to Percy/ other tall person

5) Shortcomings- TEMPER- you make her angry, you and everyone else will know about it- temper will trigger powers, many people get hurt and she sometimes regrets it (depends who gets hurt) _**STUBBORN**_

6) How she deals with grief- she doesn't. Not very well- the only person she will talk to about this is her adoptive mother, Jessica Smith

7) How she likes to dress- slobby! Far too lazy, too uncaring for decent clothes, a big T-shirt (most likely Percy's or Leo's) and tracksuit bottoms because she finds them super comfortable. Sneakers, very muddy and worn, literally the only shoes she wears/owns. Will steal Percy's hoodies or Leo's army jacket.

8) What they like to eat- EVERYTHING except seafood, spinach, broccoli and duck

9) Theme- she's a cow, she will kill you, but if she trusts you, it's a well-earned trust and she'll be there if you need her

10) Fashion sense- very lazy, very boyish, nothing fancy

11) Family life- Adopted at nine years old by mortal Jessica Smith; reunited at sixteen with her birth mother, Sally Jackson, and twin brother, Percy (Percy's ten-ish minutes older). Relationship with Jessica is a strong mother-daughter bond; with Sally, a little rough and hard-going at times, but they're working on it; with Percy, endless sibling rivalry, they fight like cat and dog, but when it comes down to it, they are there for each other (particularly when she can't reach something)

12) Romantic life- ensnared by the Valdez charm, dates and marries Leo Valdez (in secret) in early twenties, never had a boyfriend before, _ever_

13) Embarrassing memory from years ago- gets very embarrassed about how she treated Sally when they first met, hates herself for it

14) Reaction to burning tongue- lots of swearing, fans mouth with hand

15) Reaction to brainfreeze- lots of swearing, will drop brainfreeze-inducing thing and swear some more

16) Dreams- to kill Octavian and to rule the world

17) Ambitions- if not the world, Canada

18) How she sleeps- BIG TIME FIDGET until she gets comfortable, likes to hug her pillow or the duvet or, in later years, Leo, in which case he wakes up with her hand(s) at his throat, longtime anxiety. Drools a little too, it's a twin thing

19) Reaction to betrayal- very, VERY angry, you lose her trust, turns very cold and hurtful or just unresponsive entirely, depends on situation

20) Reaction to mystery love letter- BURN IT

21) Reaction to pain- deals with it however she can, had to while living rough for four years

22) What she's like on two hours of sleep- you shouldn't hang around to find out, especially if you're an idiot (Leo, Percy, Octavian, etc.)

23) When she's sick- refused to accept she's sick until she is sick, will sleep alot

24) What motivates her- Jessica, food, brothers, Leo and food

25) Why I enjoy her- she's such a cow and I love playing with the idea of Percy's sister being an absolute pain in the ass


	3. Elsie

**Describe Your OC-** _ **Elsie**_ **, daughter of Leo and Louisa Valdez**

* * *

1) Voice- has a slight Spanish lilt to her words, often deadpanning, slips into a mix of Greek and Spanish when angry

2) Smile- very much like her mother in this case, but has a similar reassuring smile to Leo, can be very kindly, slight chip in her front tooth

3) Greatest achievement- learning to cook without burning the house down

4) Insecurities- she thinks she has a weird laugh, doesn't like people to hear it; worries about letting her family down

5) Shortcomings- expects the best from everyone and gets angry when this doesn't work; also very stubborn, just like her mother

6) How she deals with grief- will cry and seek comfort from her father, will sleep with Tigger toy when she finds it hard to settle, Tigger a soft toy Uncle Percy gave her when she was a baby

7) How she likes to dress- practical and comfortable, likes having lots of pockets to store food and weapons

8) What she likes to eat- _**PIE**_. Most food- not seafood or leafy green things, but _**PIE**_

9) Theme- a bit closed off; very cheeky towards her cousins, Max in particular; will tell you outright if you're being a butt

10) Fashion sense- T-shirts with funny slogans on, jeans or cargo pants and combat boots

11) Family life- Eldest Valdez child, dotes on younger siblings, playfights with her mother ALOT, relentlessly teases and banters with her dad, heavy debates with cousins over literally _everything_ , will slap you if you need slapping

12) Romantic life- not interested, considers joining the Hunters

13) Embarrassing memory- accidentally glued a hat to her hair, she had to have short hair for AGES

14) Reaction to burning tongue- spits food out and complains loudly, demands cold drink

15) Reaction to brainfreeze- makes her sneeze for some reason

16) Dreams- wants to be a penguin or a dragon

17) Ambitions- Wants a pet lizard and to own her own cafe or restaurant

18) How they sleep- Foetal position around Tigger

19) Reaction to betrayal- will break your nose and never speak to you again

20) Reaction to mystery love letter- shredder fodder

21) Reaction to pain- is surprised to find bruises and cuts; if she pulls a muscle, she's dying and insists on piggy backs from her dad or cousins

22) Two hours of sleep- Swears alot, don't even attempt to talk to her, she'll yell at you and then cry and sleep eventually

23) When sicks- like to camp on the sofa watching Disney films with Tigger and under a big blanket

24) Motivation- bit of a perfectionist, likes hardwork and will do what she can to help loved ones

25) Why I enjoy her- Elsie VS Louisa is so much fun to write, but moreso Elsie VS cousin/sibling/idiot


	4. Alokia

**Describe Your OC-** _ **Alokia**_ **, daughter of Leo and Louisa Valdez**

* * *

1) Voice- softly spoken, polite, doesn't drop her letters or mispronounce anything unless she's nervous, then she goes all stuttery. Not as Spanish sounding as Elsie, but there are definitely hints of it

2) Smile- Warm, kind, friendly and open, always genuine, slightly impish grin, has a dimple in her left cheek

3) Greatest achievement- finishing various fandom collections and shooting an apple from her mother's head at 150 yards. Likes that she has three hundred and twenty-four followers on FanFiction

4) Insecurities- Introvert, hates crowds and speaking to a crowd, claustrophobic and stage fright, prefers working backstage or out of sight, not good under pressure

5) Shortcomings- Nervous and panicky, will cry when stressed, will also cry at pretty much everything or be very happy and positive, there's no in between

6) Dealing with grief- cries and locks herself away until she feels that she needs other human companionship and then her parents make sure she;s eating and showers, etc.

7) How she likes to dress- anything fandom that keeps her decent and warm, mostly Harry Potter

8) What they like to eat- CHOCOLATE, will not eat seafood, spinach, garlic or onions; everything else is OK.

9) Theme- Ultimate Fangirl with social anxiety, spends a lot of her time reading and writing

10) Fashion sense- girlish, fandom everywhere in everything, likes to have her dad put her hair in a French braid

11) Family life- Middle Valdez child, clashes with Elsie sometimes, sisters to the core no matter what; very playful and upbeat around her parents; loves looking after Charlie and is often the voice of reason for him; considered the female version of cousin Alvie by all family

12) Romantic life- French exchange student, Francis, he's back in France, but they talk all the time, he's teaching her French and reading her fanfictions; Francis was smitten with her practically instantly

13) Embarrassing memory- when she was six and Leo had her ask for a long wait, tartan paint and a skirting board ladder (she loves her dad, doesn't trust him though)

14) Reaction to burning tongue- drinks water or cold drink quickly and then complains about soggy food

15) Reaction to brainfreeze- tells the brainfreeze inducing thing off with various fandom related insults

16) Dreams- to go to Hogwarts, travel with the Doctor and marry Peeta Mellark or Finnick O'dair (boyfriend Francis doesn't mind, he wants whoever she doesn't get)

17) Ambitions- to write a story as popular or half as popular as her favourites

18) How she sleeps- on her front, hands under her pillow and with two pairs of socks as she gets cold feet, drools a little

19) Reaction to betrayal- looks for logical reason against it, denial, upset, cries, may offer a second chance

20) Reaction to mystery love letter- gets embarrassed and hides them, feels mean if she gets rid of or destroys them

21) Reaction to pain- tries to brush it off, gets upset if she injures her writing hand, will curse cramps

22) Two hours of sleep- This is pretty normal for her, she drinks alot of tea and coffee, prefers tea; often falls asleep on the sofa, Leo carries her up to bed

23) When sick- sleeps alot, reads when she's awake, makes a nest to burrow in

24) Motivation- FanFiction and Tumblr followers and Charlie, he is incessantly positive

25) Why I enjoy her- because she's a fellow fangirl and I can relate


	5. Charlie

**Describe Your OC-** _ **Charlie**_ **, son of Leo and Louisa Valdez**

* * *

1) Voice- more Spanish than his sisters, very cheeky, very happy and very loud/hyperactive

2) Smile- cheeky and elfish as hell, his smile often means trouble, don't trust it and don't give him anything valuable

3) Greatest achievement- any invention that doesn't blow up in his face and winning a chariot race against his uncle and aunt

4) Insecurities- he has to make everyone happy, wants everyone to get along and can become very stressed due to this; worries about losing control of his fire and hurting someone

5) Shortcomings- too hyperactive and nosy for his own good

6) How he deals with grief- fusses over everyone else until someone stops him- usually Sage as he's scared of her and won't dare fight against her in a serious situation; if not Sage, Alokia, she grounds him

7) How he likes to dress- like his dad, loves pockets, fills them with scraps, fireproof clothing, will wear slogan T-shirts to make a point

8) What he likes to eat- if he could, he would live on chocolate cake, particularly the ones Leo and Nana Sally makes. No seafood or leafy green mess, doesn't like red apples as they aren't crunchy enough, but loves the colour of them.

9) Theme- class clown, very lovable, very dramatic, very idiot

10) Fashion sense- suave, stylish- or as much like Leo as he can

11) Family life- youngest Valdez, only son; bit of a mama's boy; loves working with his dad; pulls pranks all the time, but the biggest supporter of his family members; often on the receiving end of rants, will offer marshmallows, tissues and Charlie hugs.

12) Romantic life- Charlie is bi, has two love interests- Joe and Phoenix (Phoenix is Ava's little sister) and Joe is his best friend of many years

13) Embarrassing memory- accidentally set fire to the music block in his first school

14- Reaction to burning tongue- straight up denial, as he doesn't/shouldn't burn

15) Reaction to brainfreeze- spontaneously combusts unless around mortals, complains and doesn't want to be frozen forever

16) Dreams- talking animals and a pet velociraptor

17) Amibtions- to make robot pets for kids with allergies and hospitals

18) How he sleeps- on the floor or wakes up at the other end of the bed, sleepwalks

19) Reaction to betrayal- becomes very quiet and subdued

20) Reaction to mystery love letter- he writes a reply and tracks the sender down, may flirt or set them up with someone else- he loves shipping couples, almost as good at matchmaking as the Aphrodite cabin

21) Reaction to pain- he's dying, the world is ending, I see a light!

22) Two hours of sleep- will crash anywhere, can sleep anywhere, no banned from coffee

23) When sick- he's dying, the world is ending, I see a light!

24) Motivation- he gives himself pep talks every morning when he looks in the mirror, something Elsie has caught him doing a few times to which she says 'you go, girl'.

25) Why I enjoy him- he's a complete idiot and I love him


	6. Tobias

**Describe Your OC-** _ **Tobias**_ **, son of Percy and Annabeth Jackson**

* * *

1) Voice- insists he has the voice of an angel, strong American accent, speaks like Percy, very good at impersonating others

2) Smile- charming, cheeky and confident- not to be trusted OR kindly and brotherly, can be trusted, will find out what's wrong if need be

3) Greatest achievement- marrying Sophia and being the best big brother ever

4) Insecurities- is terrified of losing his family, feels incomplete and scared without them, can't fail them

5) Shortcomings- will not take his ADHD medication; puts his family first, even at his own expense

6) Dealing with grief- confides in Sophia, likes hugs

7) How he likes to dress- smart casual; jeans, shirts open over T-shirts, but he makes a mess of himself, mud, food, etc.

8) What he likes to eat- EVERYTHING, just feed him (not seafood)

9) Theme- loyal big brother, family man, flirty husband, bit of an idiot

10) Fashion sense- insists he's stylish as hell, no wonder Sophia couldn't resist, wink wink nudge nudge

11) Family life- eldest of seven, firstborn Jackson, loyal, supportive, knows when something is wrong, will push to help if he thinks/knows it's needed, always seems to know what to do. So much of an idiot, his name is used as an excuse or reason 'Don't Tobias this up', etc.

12) Romantic life- fell hard and fast for Sophia, married her pretty quickly, loves her like Percy loves Annabeth. Sophia seems to like him (she likes tormenting him)

13) Embarrassing memory- nativity plays

14) Reaction to burning tongue- continues to eat regardless

15) Reaction to brainfreeze- continues to eat regardless

16) Dreams- Death to frying pans (he's terrified of them, people use them as weapons against him)

17) Ambitions- do his best for those he loves

18) How he sleeps- curled up to Sophia or, if she's not there, on his front and drooling on his pillow

19) Reaction to betrayal- heartbroken and despairing, at a complete loss as to what to do

20) Reaction to mystery love letter- apologises endlessly to Sophia, drops to his knees and hugs her legs 'I don't know anything about them, don't leave me', calms down when Sophia laughs and teases him

21) Reaction to pain- in a fight, he continues fighting regardless- any other circumstance, looks for sympathy

22) Two hours of sleep- delirious and unresponsive, falls asleep in the armchair

23) When sick- insists everyone stays away 'I'm contagious, contagious I tell you!'

24) Motivation- family

25) Why I enjoy him- he's a prat


	7. Max

**Describe Your OC-** _ **Max**_ **, son of Percy and Annabeth Jackson**

* * *

1) Voice- quite deep, very American, talks hesitantly when unsure, fakes confidence in his tone to deter others worrying about him

2) Smile- crooked and mischievous, sometimes playfully, sometimes flirty, sometimes troublesome

3) Greatest achievement- overcoming alcoholism and accepting fatherhood

4) Insecurities- gets jealous easily, worried girlfriend Ava will leave him for someone not so messed up, anixety and scars on his forearms

5) Shortcomings- gets jealous easily, bit of a temper, very unsure of himself, plagued by temptation to drink again in darker moments

6) Dealing with grief- Talks to Tobias, Tobias is his go-to person in a crisis, sits quietly to get his emotions in check

7) How he likes to dress- casual, jeans and long-sleeved T-shirts to cover his scarred wrists, hoodies (Ava steals these all the time, he has learnt not to protest)

8) What he likes to eat- apple pie is his comfort food, no seafood, just everything else- like Tobias, bottomless pit of a stomach

9) Theme- depressed, paranoid recovering alcoholic who worries too much and keeps things bottled

10) Fashion sense- casual and covering, likes to be warm

11) Family life- second Jackson child; does his best to be a supportive big brother, but tends to make a mess of things; very competitive, especially with cousin Elsie; has a soft spot for youngest sister Lilly as she helped him in his dark times, still has the panda toy she gave him when she was three. He is the biological father of Samantha, a result of a one-night stand and she is now adopted by Tobias and Sophia.

12) Romantic life- excluding drunken escapades, he has girlfriend Ava- she was a hostage of Luke and manipulated Max to save her sister, Max helped save them both and it took a while for them to admit their feelings to each other

13) Embarrassing memory- not embarrassing, most ashamed of endangering Alvie, every mistake he made, wishes he could go back and fight more, change it all for the better

14) Reaction to burning tongue- quickly chews and swallows food and blows a raspberry, gets a cold drink

15) Reaction to brainfreeze- goes cross-eyed and headachey

16) Dreams- to not mess everything up long-term

17) Ambitions- to not mess everything up short-term

18) How he sleeps- on his back, hand out to Ava, holding her hand or touching her arm, reassures him.

19) Reaction to betrayal- depending on who, not necessarily surprised- if someone he thought he could trust, he gets confused and frustrated

20) Reaction to mystery love letter- _What love letters_?

21) Reaction to pain- probably deserved it, grits his teeth and forges on

22) Two hours of sleep- do not engage unless you have coffee for him

23) When sick- keeps supplies nearby, tends to walk around wrapped in a large blanket and his pyjamas, forgetful

24) Motivation- scars (a reminder not to fall back into that), panda toy and family

25) Why I enjoy him- he's such a controversial character; messed up, trying to learn how to deal with things- it's a challenge to write


	8. Alvie

**Describe Your OC-** _ **Alvie**_ **, son of Percy and Annabeth Jackson**

* * *

1) Voice- softly spoken and polite, stammers when nervous, sometimes sounds emotionless, but he can't always help it; he's autistic, doesn't quite grasp sarcasm, repeats questions asked of/to him, can take a while to reply

2) Smile- shy, rarely seen, but when it is, it's kind and warm and he relaxes slightly, makes him look younger and less stressed

3) Greatest achievement- saved then best friend's, Crystal's, life

4) Insecurities- worried about not being good enough for anyone or anything, worried about being left behind because he's not like Tobias or Max, he's not a fighter

5) Shortcomings- terrified of heights, doesn't always grasp what's going on outright, his gifts from Apollo torment him with different possible futures for his loved ones and he struggles to relay these, scared something will go wrong

6) Dealing with grief- quieter than usual, sits alone to get his thoughts aligned to make sense of what happened

7) How he likes to dress- casual, slightly scruffy, likes hoods to hide his face, often borrows his brothers' T-shirts, even if they're a bit big

8) What he likes to eat- bacon sandwiches, simple meals he can cook himself, no seafood

9) Theme- shy, nerdy bookworm with psychic powers courtesy of Apollo and legacy heritage

10) Fashion sense- what he feels comfortable in- Crystal tries to style him up a bit, but he's not fussed

11) Family life- third Jackson child, will play chess against his sisters and games against his brothers; is the only one to ever beat Annabeth at Monopoly; Callum to him is like Lilly to Max; Callum is fascinated by Alvie, always has been, even before Alvie got his powers. Babysits nieces and nephews qite a bit, but he doesn't mind, he likes reading them stories

12) Romantic life- best friend Crystal becomes his girlfriend after a while, he's a proper gentleman and worries about upsetting her, buys her little gifts quite often

13) Embarrassing memory- most of his childhood when the bullies came after him, he hated not being about to defend himself, Max and Tobias were always getting into trouble defending him

14) Reaction to burning tongue- doesn't, psychic powers save him from this

15) Reaction to brainfreeze- a bit harder to prevent, 'freezes' his powers for a little while, Crystal finds this funny

16) Dreams- to make his parents proud

17) Ambitions- to help people

18) How he sleeps- on his side, doesn't move much, takes a while for him to settle

19) Reaction to betrayal- upset and confused, blames himself

20) Reaction to mystery love letter- flustered and apologetic to Crystal (she sends them to tease him)

21) Reaction to pain- takes a moment for him to react and even then, he's more curious than hurt

22) Two hours of sleep- groggy and very confused, uses Crystal as a pillow

23) When sick- groggy, but insists he's fine

24) Motivation- Crystal gives him confidence boosters, encourages him to practise and accept his powers, he feels like he would crash and burn without her

25) Why I enjoy him- it's difficult getting his autistic behaviour right and I love writing Alstal, Crystal's insane and confused Alvie is adorable


	9. Sage

**Describe Your OC-** _ **Sage**_ **, daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson**

* * *

1) Voice- slight Californian accent, sometimes formal, very smartly spoken, can be pompous, tone is cutting and harsh when irritated

2) Smile- teasing, sassy, crooked smile that boyfriend Tyler loves, her lips turn up at the corners when she's amused, twitch when she's trying not to laugh

3) Greatest achievement- Becoming a marine biologist

4) Insecurities- like her mother, wished she had darker hair so people would take her more seriously; immobilised with fear when confronted with spiders; Tyler wants children but she feels she wouldn't make a good mother

5) Shortcomings- quick temper, very proud, very smug, will smack you in the face if she thinks the need arises

6) Dealing with grief- (Charlie) writes letters as a source of comfort, craves hot chocolate, turns to Tyler who has learnt to carry tissues and flasks of hot chocolate with him

7) How she likes to dress- girlish, but ready for combat; smart and tidy, very proud of her appearance like she is her work, but when's she working very hard, she'll dress simply and pull her hair up into a messy bun

8) What she likes to eat- loves fruit, particularly strawberries, no seafood, has a weakness for Big Macs

9) Theme- smart, sassy teen with a classy style and an attitude that teachers fear

10) Fashion sense- depends on mood, plans and situations

11) Family life- fourth Jackson child, first daughter, has Percy wrapped well and truly around her little finger except when it comes to boys; keeps her brothers on their toes, very bossy, mini-Annabeth, will give lectures when needed; very close relationship with Charlie, has the most sibling rivalry with him even though they're cousins

12) Romantic life- dated a dude called Dean for a while, dumping him when he proved to be a jerk. Now dates Tyler and is very happy- no better boyfriend than a best friend

13) Embarrassing memory- when Max got hold of her diary

14) Reaction to burning tongue- inhales cool air to try and cool the food, chews slowly and makes sure rest of the food isn't hot before she eats it

15) Reaction to brainfreeze- intense cursing

16) Dreams- to be an octopus so she can strangle all her brothers, Tyler and her father in one go with an arm spare for a cup of tea

17) Ambitions- to help endangered marine life and be a renowned architect

18) How she sleeps- usually falls asleep at her desk, Tyler carries her to bed where she curls up in a little ball, almost catlike

19) Reaction to betrayal- _**murder**_ **!**

20) Reaction to mystery love letter- tosses it to one side, couldn't care less

21) Reaction to pain- deal with it

22) Two hours of sleep- _**murder**_ **!** unless you have coffee and food

23) When sick- works until she passes out; Tyler has to fight her to care for her, he doesn't hesitate to call in her mother for reinforcements

24) Motivation- wants to do well with her life

25) Why I enjoy her- writing sassy little sisters is my life


	10. Theo

**Describe Your OC-** _ **Theo**_ **, son of Percy and Annabeth Jackson**

* * *

1) Voice- as disinterested, as sarcastic and as blunt as he can, unless he's making a point, then he becomes very animated; if he is avoiding something, he speaks very formally and more sarcastic; will not tolerate idiots, implied in his tone

2) Smile- what smile?

3) Greatest achievement- not killing anyone as of yet

4) Insecurities- worries family will be in danger because of him, gets angry and defensive when he feels his privacy is invaded

5) Shortcomings- harsh, angry; will pick a fight with anyone; does not stand for bullying, particularly if Lilly is getting upset, but has be known to go too far; bottles emotions, struggles with them

6) Dealing with grief- bottles it

7) How he likes to dress- casual jeans and a T-shirt, never a hoodie, always a jacket

8) What he likes to eat- spag bol, loves banana milkshakes, avoids Sage's cooking like the plague because he knows it winds her up

9) Theme- major asshole/ embodiment of Tumblr

10) Fashion sense- casual teen, not interested

11) Family life- fifth Jackson child, eldest triplet, feels crowded in his family no matter how much he loves them; will do anything for triplet Lilly, Callum copies his homework all the time; Theo turns into different animals to torment them- Callum is allergic to cats, Theo uses this to his advantage

12) Romantic life- asexual, but Danielle (sort of best friend) fancies him despite this

13) Embarrassing memory- doesn't really have one as he doesn't care

14) Reaction to burning tongue- dissatisfied grunt, continues to eat

15) Reacton to brainfreeze- dissatisfied grunt, continues to eat

16) Dreams- to experience peace and quiet

17) Ambitions- to be a bum and live off the land (real ambitions unknown)

18) How he sleeps- he doesn't really, bit of an insomniac, but if and when he does fall asleep, he sleeps sitting up which terrifies the life out of Callum at two in the morning

19) Reaction to betrayal- annoyed at first, then gets over it, could not be any less fussed

20) Reaction to a mystery love letter- ? What love letter?

21) Reaction to pain- Ow.

22) Two hours of sleep- pretty normal for him, but grumpy as hell

23) When sick- oh no.

24) Motivations- no Netflix in prison

25) Why I enjoy him- grumpy, sassy and rude as hell


End file.
